rblx_booga_boogafandomcom-20200214-history
Snails/Shellies
In Booga Booga, you can find a variety of snails, named Shellies. Shellies are another unique creature in Booga Booga, as they can drop ores, and are the slowest in the game. They come in different sizes, and colors, but the most important thing about them, is the fact they can drop ores, corresponding to their color. All Shellies drop Raw Morsel. If you want more information on the Shelly, just click on the heading. Stone Shelly The Stone Shelly is the weakest of all the shellies, and also drops the lowest rank ore, which is Stone. Stone is useful for many things however, like walls, gates and other buildings. Stone Tools are practically useless, unless you are first starting out. He spawns around natural caves, and terrain rocks. This Shelly will drop in large amounts from the Giant Shelly. Coal Shelly The Coal Shelly is slightly stronger than the Stone Shelly, and he drops a decent ore, which is obviously Coal. Coal is useful for some things like fuel for campfires, but the most important reason people get coal, is for steel mix. This is for the more experienced players, as steel is more mid-game than early-game. He spawns around some caves. This Shelly cannot drop from the Giant Shelly. Iron Shelly The Iron Shelly is more of a step-up from the Stone Shelly, because it follows a more important path than the Coal Shelly. Iron is used for some important stuff, like armor and tools. The Iron Shelly spawns mostly outside of caves, but occasionally inside of caves. Also you can find them near terrain rocks. This Shelly can also drop from the Giant Shelly. Adurite Shelly Adurite Shelly is a huge jump from the previous, Iron Shelly, as adurite is a much higher level, and you need a high level to obtain it. The Adurite Shelly only spawns from the Giant Shelly, and you can find it on an island very far to the middle right. It is far left of the volcano. Adurite is very important for tools, and armor, which hopefully come out soon. Giant Shelly Giant Shelly is a huge shelly, and is about the size of two and a half robloxians. It is Miscellaneous because it does not drop a single ore, but rather multiple shellies. It drops about 10 shellies, ranging from Stone, to Iron and one Adurite. (Previously two). ''The Giant Shelly used to have the exact identical look as the Stone Shelly, but now is covered in frosted ice. You can find this Shelly in the top ice island. Gold Shelly '''The Gold Shelly has recently been re-added!' Gold Shelly is currently removed from the game, and drops nothing other than Raw Morsel. You needed an Adurite Pickaxe to kill it, and when it spawned from the Giant Shelly, it would glitch in the ground and waddle around weirdly. It had a smooth golden shell, but other than that it was identical to the other Shellies. Magnetite Shelly The Magnetite Shelly appears in the update of the 3/10/2018, is a mediun shelly and one of the most precious shellies of the game. For kill it you need a crystal or adurite pickaxe, when he dies drop 2 raw morse and Raw Magnetite, the most precious material. He spawn when the Magnetite Meteor Fall, spawn 2 Magnetite Shellies per time Shelby Shelby is also a removed Shelly, but it is more unique. It is about 2 - 4x bigger than the Giant Shelly, and on death dropped 4 - 5 Giant Shellies, along with large amount of Essence. He has a rough, decaying purple shell, and is identical to all other shellies. The really only unique thing about this Shelly was the size, and the Essence. He used to spawn on the now Ice Island, Shell Island. Shelly Spirit Shelly Spirit is a unique, but broken shelly. His entire shell and body is translucent, and he is painted a solid color of gold. Once killed, it drops nothing. It is a decent source of EXP though. He spawns around the Magic Waterhole, located where the Lost Souls island, under the floating moon island. Dancing Shelly Dancing Shelly is one of the most weirdest Shellies in the game. He has a ground-breaking amount of health, capped at 1,000,000,000 ''(1 billion). ''He is located at the left edge of the Ice Island, and has the appearance of a normal Stone Shelly. Some say this is just a test shelly, but others think it's going to be a new Shelly. Category:Snails